


A Chilling Adventure

by ImAWreck1999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Halloween, Haunted House, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Not scary at all, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), first fic, i hope this isnt ooc, i hope you like this vio uwu, im bad at writing whoops, its not actually haunted because i dont know how to write a scary story, really cheesy, this is completely unedited im sorry inadvance, we stan broganes in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAWreck1999/pseuds/ImAWreck1999
Summary: Lance convinces the gang to dress up and go to a haunted house
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Chilling Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> me: "imma write a fic about a haunted house"
> 
> also me: *has never been to a haunted house*
> 
> Hello!! I'm writing this for the lovely Vio! I hope you like it!! Everyone go follow her on twitter [@_glassbubbles](https://twitter.com/_glassbubbles)
> 
> This is actually the first fic i have ever written, sorry for my poor writing skills!! I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days or so! Thats when they actually go to the haunted house

_10/17 3:00pm, Two weeks before Halloween_

The gang was hanging out at the McClain household one chilling October evening. They were all studying for their upcoming test for school. Lance was laying upside down couch watching bnha on TV idly. He took his eyes off the screen and surveyed the group laying around his living room: Pidge was sitting crossed legged on the loveseat hunched over their laptop typing mile a minute… if they were making a study guide or hacking into NASA… Lance would never know. Hunk was at the desk reading the assigned text in the history book like a good student. Allura and Romelle leaning on each other, Allura is reading The Crucible for english and Romelle appears to be dozing on her girlfriends shoulder.

Lance looked to his left and sees Keith glare at the chemistry study guide quietly muttering to himself. He softly smiled at the older teen. Lance started poking at Keith’s shoulder. Keith exhaled an annoyed huff and glanced in Lance’s direction. Lance poked him again and frowned when Keith waved him away. 

Lance pouts and puffs out a breath when an idea hit him,

“Hey guys, what if we went to a haunted house for Halloween this year?”

Keith sighed “Lance you’re supposed to be-” Keith slowly turned around so he was facing Lance. “Did you say haunted house?” 

Lance smirked and turned his head in Keiths direction. While Keith kept his facial features neutral, the look in his eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. “Yes Mullet, I did in fact say Haunted House. You in?” 

Lance stuck his hand out in front of Keith's face. Keith stared at it for a moment, looking into Lance’s eyes, he saw the fierce determination in his eyes. He felt his cheeks warm under his gaze. Keith smirked right back at him and clasped his hand, “You know I’m in.” 

They stared at each other for another until- 

“...ehm” 

The two boys startled, letting go each others hands while blushing profusely. They refused to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. 

“Anyways, I’m guessing since Keith is in, I’m in as well.” Allura exclaimed.

“If ‘Lura is down to go, I am as well!” Romelle chimned in happily.

Hunk shot up his hand and shouted “I want to join too!” 

Lance sat up on the couch and pumped his fist into the air, “Hell yeah! We can even get Shiro and Adam to join us.” 

“They would definitely join, but let me text them to make sure.” Keith smiled while pulling out his phone. 

“I’ll do anything to see Lance shit himself” Pidge smirked 

“Awesome everyone is- HEY!” Lance yelled in offense. Everyone in the room laughed while Lance pouted and stuck his tongue out at them.

“Okay guys, I know we’re all excited but can we get back to studying? I really don’t want to fail this history test…” Hunk reminded all of them. 

Lance smiled at his best friend. “Don’t worry buddy, we will get back to it. After we’re done studying I’m kicking all your asses in Mario Kart.” 

Everyone snapped their heads up with a determined look in their eyes. “Oh you are ON!” Pidge screamed at him. Everyone else declared in a similar fashion.

\---  
_10/31 5:15pm_

“Lance do we have to wear these? It’s only a haunted house.” Pidge whined. They look down at the blue vest and green leather fingerless gloves. “I feel like Keith in these gloves.” 

Keith glared at the smaller teen, “Comment aside, I don’t see the point either Lance, what’s the point of dressing up if were just going to a Haunted House?” 

Lance gasped, “Don’t see the point! It is the very principle! Today is Halloween night, it’s tradition to dress and get in the mood for spooks” 

The gang murmured their agreements. They were all checking out each others costumes when Keith spoke up, “So Lance, are you going to tell us who everyone is since you decided all our costumes this year?”

Lance’s eyes lit up like a jack o' lantern, “Hell yeah!” He ran out of the room and ran back in holding wooden spoon from the kitchen. He spun it around in his hand and started speaking into it like an announcer, “Let me start off by showing off the bestest friend the world Hunk!” Hunk stood up and scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile. “The big man here is dressed as the lovely Steven from Steven Universe! Just like Steven, our lovely Hunk is optimistic, friendly, caring, compassionate, soft-hearted. HUNK SHOW OFF YOU’RE COSTUME!” 

Everyone in the room clapped and hoallared for Hunk as he walked in a circle to show off his pink/redish shirt with a star on it. Hunk giggled “Thanks buddy.” 

“Anytime my guy! Pidge, if you may, come up onto the stage!” Pidge strolled up in front of the others tossing their pokeball up and down into the air. Lance gave them a quick nod, “Up next we have the one and only tech mastermind, our little gremlin themself, PIDGE! Pidge today is going as the one and only Pokemon master, ASH KETCHUM!”

Pidge throws the pokeball once more up in the air while doing a twirl under. They catch the ball with do the signature Ash Ketchum peace sign pose. 

Everyone cheered for Pidge as they walked back to their seat on the couch. “Up next we have one of two of our favorite couples costumes of the night” Lance glanced at Romelle and Allura and singled for them to come up. 

“If you take a look at Allura and Romelle you can see that they are one of our favorite ships of the year, Catadora!! Romelle is the mighty fierce Catra and Allura is the strong willed Adora. They’re even dressed as our favorite ballroom scene.” 

Romelle and Allura start spinning each other around like the dance scene from show while giggling and laughing. They end their performance with a bow and stroll back to the love seat. Everyone was in shock on how perfect and accurate the dance was.

“Did you guys practice that or did you guys already know the dance?” Shiro question from his spot at the desk. 

Romelle and Allura blushed all the way up to their ears. “...Would you believe us if we told you that we just learned it when Lance sent us the link for our costumes?” Romelle asked.

“Nope.” 

“Nada” 

“Not a chance”

“No way in hell”

“Nah” 

“Well there’s your answer.” Allura confirmed. Everyone started laughing at Allura conformation.  
“Okay, after that beautiful performance we have our other favorite couple Shiro and Adam!” Lance gestured towards the couple at the desk. 

“Lance, I just have one question, why did you decide to have Takashi and I dress up as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” Adam raised his eyebrow questionaly.

“Well I originally wanted to send you guys a link for this costume that was an outlet and a plug but Keith vetoed that one”

“LANCE” Adam groaned. Shiro sighed, resting his head in hand trying not burst out laughing.

“Second to last we have our hotheaded samurai over there, Keith if you wouldn’t mind standing up and showing the crowd the work I did to make you look more like your character.” 

Keith tensed a little bit and stood. He awkwardly waved to all his friends. “Keith here is the one, the only, Todorokiiiiiiiii! I hope you guys love the makeup and wig, that took awhile to make it look as accurate to the anime as possible.” Lance smiled in Keith’s direction. Keith smiled back tucking a piece of hair from the wig behind his ear.

“Whoa Lance! That is amazing!” Hunk yelled in astonishment. “When did you learn how to do that?”

Lance blushed and rubbed his neck, “Oh well, I just copied what I saw on the photo… it’s not a big deal.”

“Lance you’re not taking enough credit, this is amazing.” Pidge said in amazement. They were up on the couch arm rest staring at the art.”

Keith cleared his throat, “...anyways there is one last person that needs to be announced..” 

Pidge cracked their knuckles and snatched the wooden spoon out of Lances hand. “Lastly, but not least, Lance McClain as Deku!! Look at that green wig, Lance is looking AWESOME!”

Everyone started laughing as lance did different funky poses.

“Okay guys, we still have a little ways away to the haunted house, lets get with our designated drivers and blow this popsicle stand.” Shiro told everyone. 

Everyone started going their separate ways. Shiro watched Keith walked over to Lance and smirked .Shiro, knowing why Keith is going with Lance, gasped in mock offense, “Keith you’re not coming with us?”

“And listen to you guys sweet talk to each other? No thank you, I hear enough just living with you two.” 

“Awwe but you love your big bro anyway.” Shiro teased. 

Keith rolled his eyes and muttered “Yeah I do…” 

Shiro walked over to give his younger brother a noogie but Keith swatted him away . Lance and the rest of the gang gave them a soft smile. 

Shiro leaned his arm on top of Keith head while the smaller teen pouted. “Alright guys, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add Matt and Coran to this but i have no idea how to write them lol. they're there in spirit.


End file.
